My Father the Vampire
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Riley had bitten Charlie? What if Charlie had become a part of the Vampire army? Would he live, would the Cullen's be able to save him and keep themselves alive at the same time? Read to find out! TEAM JACOB FANS DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Another Vampire

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is my first chapter to my new story should I continue?**

"I'd rather you really be dead than one of them."

Bella Swan gasped as her "best friend" Jacob Black spoke those hurtful words. He was talking about Bella's vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. Bella wanted to be like him but Jake didn't. Bella started to walk away but stopped when she was in front of him.

"I can't believe you said that."

Jake heard the hurt and pain in her voice and felt terrible.

"Edward was right, I shouldn't have come here." she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just saying that so I don't go tell Edward what you said?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Bella but I can't support you on this. Turning into one of them is the worst mistake you could ever make."

"You don't have to support me Jake that's fine. I'm going home."

With that Bella left. Once she got home she went inside thinking her dad would be waiting to speech her about being home on time for dinner but when she opened the door it was quiet...too quiet. She walked into the living room and it was empty. She grabbed her cell and called her dad's cell. She heard it ringing and found it on the coffee table in front of her. Something wasn't right her father never left his cell phone at home, he was a cop. She tried his pager but it just buzzed right next to his phone. Charlie was missing. She jumped startled by a knock at the door. She looked through the tiny window and saw Edward. She opened the door.

"I was so worried about you!"

"I was safe. Jake wouldn't hurt me...""Not physically anyway." she added mentally.

"I almost broke the rules to..." Edward trailed off as a strong sent caught his nose. It wasn't a human sent it was another vampire.

"I'm sorry I know I smell like a dog."

Bella started to remove her jacket when Edward moved inside. "Something is wrong." He rushed into Bella's room. That's where the scent was the strongest. Bella came and stood by the door way.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked. "Please tell me I'm...I'm scared I think my dad is missing."

Edward turned to Bella. "Someone has been in here. Are you sure your father isn't just late from work?"

"I don't think so. He didn't even have to go in today plus his pager and cell phone are still here. Edward who was here?"

"Another vampire."

**A/N Sorry I didn't upload this sooner. School has been crazy and I'm dealing with some family stuff at the moment so that's why this is late. Anyway. This is only the first chapter so it's short. If you like it let me know and I'll continue. **


	2. Planning

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Edward who was here?" Bella asked.

"Another vampire." Edward answered.

"Victoria?"

"No someone I don't know. Come on we need to get home and talk to Carlisle."

"Edward what about my dad?"

""We'll find him Bella come on."

He pulled her onto his back and took off running. He may not have had the power Jasper did but he knew Bella was scared. He could tell by the way she was gripping him. Jasper was his adoptive brother. He was also a vampire and could control emotions. Carlisle was their foster father also a vampire. Edward finally reached the house and informed everyone about what happen. Bella sat down on the couch worried. Alice sat next to her.

"Who did this Alice? Who took my father?" Bell asked.

Alice could see the future and yes she was also a vampire.

"I don't know Bella. I really don't know."

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't recognize his sent." Edward said

"Maybe it was just a pass by." Esme Carlisle's wife also a vampire said.

"What would a pass by want with my father?" Bella asked.

"It's blood Bella. Vampires want and need blood. But if it was a pass by he would have just killed Charlie and left him there." Rosaline said.

She was another vampire just a bit tougher than the others Bella flinched she couldn't even think about finding her father dead.

"Someone is planning this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella guessed.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice said.

Her visions are subjective if a person changes their mind about something the vision will change.

"The Volturi?" Edward said.

"It's not. I've been watching Aro's thoughts too." Alice told him.

The Volturi were the kings of vampires. They made the rules and punished whoever broke them. Aro was the leader.

"So then we keep looking." Edward growled.

"What's going to happen to me?" Bella asked trying to hide the whimper.

"You'll stay here until we find your father. We have lots of room." Carlisle said.

"But what about hunting you guys need to hunt and search for this vampire and Victoria. You can't do all that and take care of me."

"I will not leave you alone unprotected Bella." Edward told her.

"I won't be unprotected I have..."

Bella trailed off. Did she still have Jake? Would he still want to help her?

"What?" Edward asked.

"Jake...the wolves. They'd look out for me while you guys go hunt." Bella said quietly.

"I don't like it." Edward said.

"No but she is right. We will all need to hunt at some point and we need someone to watch Bella. Jake won't hurt Bella. I think it's a good idea just for now anyway." Carlisle said.

Edward growled. "Fine."

"Bella I think it will be best if you call him and explain." Carlisle told her.

"Ok."

Bella took her cell phone and called Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's me."

"Bella I'm so glad you called. Listen I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it."

Bella looked at the Cullen's she knew by the look on their faces they had heard him.

"It's ok Jake really."

"Good. So what's up?"

"I need your help and for you to agree to something."

"I'm not liking this but go on."

Bella explained the situation to him and he agreed to work with the Cullen's to keep Bella safe when they needed to hunt. Bella just hoped it lasted and they didn't end up killing each other. When she hung up they were all looking at her.

"He agreed." She told them.

"We heard. What did he say before that he didn't mean?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"You're lying." Jasper said.

"He said something that he didn't mean and it's over so don't worry about it."

"Bella he still said something to upset you. When you came over you were feeling more than just fear for your father you were feeling hurt." Jasper said.

"Stupid vampire powers" Bella muttered.

The Cullen's laughed.

"Look Bella we care about you and we just don't want someone to be hurting you." Esme said.

Bella sighed. She knew they wouldn't let this go. She also knew once Edward heard he'd want to kill Jake and she would never get them to work together.

"Look telling you guys would only hurt you."

"Bella it hurt you more so just tell us." Jasper told her.

Bella let out a breath. "All right but only if all promises not to go against your word and will still work with Jake and the others deal?"

"Seems fair enough. All right Bella we promise." Carlisle nodded.

"Jake was mad because he found out I was being changed after we graduate and so he was letting his anger out and he said that he wished I was really dead than become one of you."

The Cullen's were silent for a moment. Then they heard a deep growl. Everyone looked at Edward.

"Edward calm down it's fine. I forgave him he said sorry it's over with." Bella said quickly. She looked at Jasper pleading him with her eyes. Jasper tried to calm Edward which thankfully worked.

"If he ever says anything to you like that again promise you'll tell me?" he asked.

Bella thought about it for a minute before she answered "Yes."

Edward nodded and lifted her up in his arms making her squeal. "Bed time for the human." He said.

"Edward!" Bella pouted.

"What?"

"I'm not…." She was cut off when she yawned. "Tired."

Edward laughed. "Then why are you yawning?"

"Jasper." She answered.

"No I'm not." Jasper smirked.

She groaned of course she was tired but she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her father to sleep. What if the other vampire killed him already and he was laying dead somewhere or worse he got bit and was now suffering that horrible pain all alone and scared. She went white at those thoughts.

"Bella calm down." Jasper said.

"He could already be dead." She said.

"If he was we'd know it." Carlisle soothed.

"Alice…."

"Don't worry Bella I'm watching for him I promise I'll tell you when I see something."

Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Edward kissed her head. "You're father will be fine love."

"I hope so." Bella whispered so low only a vampire could hear it.

Edward took Bella upstairs to his room. He set her down on the couch. She just curled up and laid down.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

"I can't tell you. Anything I tell you will be heard by the others."

"They won't judge you."

"Can we just talk about something else please?"

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

Bella thought about before she answered "After you change me…will you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll still love you."

"But I'll be different. I won't be warm and I won't smell the same either."

She leaned down so she was now laying on Edward clinging to his shirt as his arm wrapped around her side.

Edward smiled at her. "I'll always love you. Human or vampire I don't care. I'll always love you, always."

She cuddled into him and rested her head on his chest. They shared a kiss and she closed her eyes.

**A/N next chapter Jake kisses Bella will Edward finally snap and kill him?**


	3. Kissing Bella

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WARNING TEAM JACOB FANS DO NOT READ THIS STORY I REPEAT TEAM JACOB FANS DO NOT, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

The next couple of week went by. The Cullen's and the wolves managed to work together to keep Bella safe. Even Jake mellowed out. He took her to a party/campfire thing where she learned the history of the wolves and vampires. So far everything was going ok.

Bella and Jake were La Push just walking when suddenly Jake stopped. Bella turned to look at him.

"Bella you know I love you right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and I love you."

"No I mean romantically."

"Jake you know I love you like a brother. I thought you understood that."

"You're lying to me Bella I know you are."

"No I'm not! Jake I love Edward ok. I'm sorry but I don't love you like that."

Jake moved closer to her and took her hand placing it on his powerful chest.

"I have a heartbeat and I'm warm that is something that blood sucker could never give you."

Bella looked down but was surprised when Jake pressed his lips to her. He grabbed her face in his hand holding it tighter than he realized. It was tight enough that she couldn't pull away. The shock of it all wore off and Bella realized what was happen. She tried to pull away but found out she was unable to too. So she did the only thing she could thing off. She kicked him in between the legs but ended up falling to the floor grabbing her foot groaning in pain. It was enough to make Jake stop though.

"Stupid rock hard body!" she yelled.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"NO!" Bella screamed.

"Why not?"

"Because…..because no one will be there….."

"Uh…ok well you need to see a doctor."

"Fine take me to the Cullen's."

"They aren't home hints why you're with me."

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before kissing me."

"Well how can the Cullen's help you if they aren't here."

"Carlisle is still here. He got called into work some big crash or something. Edward called to tell me. So take me to see Carlisle or I'm just going to call him myself."

"Are you really going to call them and say you kissed me?"

"Now hold on you kissed me Jake. I didn't want it nor did I go with it."

"Yeah and who do you think Edward will believe?"

"I know he'd believe me."

"He'd kill me."

"Yeah well….you deserve it right now."

"Bella look I…"

"Take me to see Carlisle."

"Bella…."

"Jake please just…please."

"Fine."

He lifted her bridal style and headed to the hospital. He walked in and set Bella down on the chair. He went over to the front desk.

"I need to see Carlisle Cullen it's very important."

The women turned around "Carlisle someone needs to see you."

Carlisle walked into the waiting room. He saw Bella with her foot twisted in an odd angle and Jacob standing there looking very guilty. Sighing he asked them "What happen?"

"Bella kissed me when I pulled away she fell forward and hurt her foot."

"WHAT!" Bella exclaimed "That is not what happen!"

She stood up only to fall back into…cold strong arms? Carlisle. He lifted her back up and then lifted her bridal style in his arms.

"I'll take care of her Jacob why don't you go home."

Jacob left and Carlisle went into a empty room and set her down on the table.

"Are you all right?"

"I didn't kiss him Carlisle I promise. He kissed me I swear I would never do that to Edward."

"I know Bella and I believe you. Now what really happen?"

"He kissed me and I tried to pull away but he had such a tight grip on my face I couldn't so I kicked him between the knees and well I ended up on mine."

"All right let's take a look."

Carlisle look at Bella's foot and sighed. "I'm sorry Bella it's broken. You're going to have to stay off it as much as possible."

"But how will I get around?"

"You won't. I think it would be a good idea to stay away from Jacob for a while. The others and I will just take shifts looking after you. We never all go hunting at the same time anyway."

"Ok…"

"Bella are you all right…mentally I mean?"

"For the first time since I met him Carlisle I was actually scared Jake was going to hurt me."

"That is why I think it's best to spend some time apart. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"It's ok. Can I go home?"

"Sure I was just heading out when you walked in so let's go home I'll even call Edward and he can meet us there but first. Let's cast that leg."

Carlisle closed the door and worked at vampire speed to cast Bella's leg. Finally he was finished.

"You don't have to call Edward. Let him hunt."

"Trust me. He is perfectly fed. He was ready about an hour after we left. We just keep him there to give you time with Jake. So he'll be ready to come home."

"Please don't him about the kiss."

"Bella I have to if you do it you might not be able to calm him down and without Jasper here I don't know what he will do. I won't tell him the whole story but he does need to know."

"Ok…"

"Come on."

Carlisle lifted her back up and left the office then took off running. He got home and brought Bella up to her room and set her down on the bed.

"Just rest. If you need anything call. Are you in pain?"

"Not a lot of pain no."

"Would you like some medicine or something?"

"No it's just sore I'll be ok."

"All right."

Carlisle walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

_Edward you need to come home right away something happen with Bella that….._

Carlisle didn't even finish before he felt a gust of wind and saw Edward standing in front of him.

"Is she ok? What happen?"

"Before I tell you I need you to promise you'll stay calm. Bella needs you."

"Ok."

"Jacob kissed her forcefully and I know she is shaken up by it. She kicked him away and broke her foot. She is trying to hide it but she is very upset and shaken. She needs you so don't go do anything crazy."

"Ok I won't Where is she?"

"In her room."

Edward raced up the stairs and went into Bella's room. She was just sitting on bed looking really upset. He went over and sat down by her feet. Lifting her legs she let them rest on his.

"Bella tell me. What did he do?"

"He just…he kissed me that's all but…"

"But what?"

"I couldn't pull away. He hands were so tight on my face I couldn't pull away."

"Bella tell me what I can do to make this better for you."

"Just don't hurt Jake please. Just sit here with me and hold me….or just keep holding my legs like that. The cold feels good."

"Hmm does this feel good?"

Edward lightly tickled her toes that were sticking out of the cast. She squealed and giggled a little and pulled her foot back.

"No that tickles." She giggled.

"Tickles don't feel good?" he teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do but I needed to see that smile on your face again."

" I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you come home early."

"I was ready to come home anyway. I only stayed because Carlisle said I had to."

"Any luck on finding my father?"

"No. Bella I'm sorry we are doing everything we can."

Bella just nodded.

"We will find him Bella I promise."

"What if it's too late?"

"We will find him alive."

"What if he's a vampire?"

"Carlisle will help him get used to his new life."

Bella nodded still looking at the floor.

"Hey." Edward said tickling her toes again. "Smile or I'll keep tickling your toes."

Bella giggled and pulled her foot away. "Stop tickling Edward!"

"Then stop pouting Bella. Every time you pout I tickle. Every time you smile or laugh I stop."

Just for Bella decided to test it. She pouted but then giggled when he tickled her toes. He stopped as she started giggling so she pouted again only to be tickled again. He stopped She reached her arms out to him and he moved so he was holding her in his arms and her legs were still resting on his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry for kissing Jake."

"He kissed you there is a difference."

"I'm just glad you aren't going to hurt him."

"I want to…trust me I want to but I won't hurt you like that. Get some sleep Love you've had a busy day."

Bella closed her eyes and let the humming of Edward's lullaby soothe her into a deep sleep.

A few weeks passed and it was time for graduation. Bella stood in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed. She would graduate high school but neither of her parents would be there to see her and that killed her. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed. "I'll be right out Alice."

Alice had helped her get ready and now she wouldn't leave her alone.

"Honestly Bella we've known each other for how long and you still can't tell me from my sister that's hurts." Edward's voice rang out.

Bella turned around and saw Edward. "I can't do this without him." She said softly hoping no one else but Edward heard. She hated showing weakness which is why she still hadn't really opened up to anyone about her true feelings about her father but hiding them from Edward was hard.

"Don't worry he will get to see everything when he gets home. Carlisle is going to video tape the whole thing."

"Do you guys tape all your graduations?"

"No if we did…well let's just say we'd run out of spots to hold them."

Bella gave a small giggle.

"I promise we will be there Bella. You aren't going through this alone."

"I know. I just…I miss him….we should go."

Edward sighed. He knew Bella was hiding her true feelings about her father but he wished she'd tell him already because it was killing her inside. They both headed outside to the car. Graduation was pretty much a blur for Bella. She knew Jessica gave a really cool speech and Edward looked really cute in his cap and gown, until finally it was her turn. She went up took her diploma and shook the principal's hand. As she turned to smile for a picture she saw Emmet get up on his chair and cup his hands around his mouth.

"YEAH GO BELL! WHOO WHOO WHOO!" He cheered.

Then she took notice of all the Cullen kids standing on their chairs cheering her on. She giggled and walked off stage and they all sat down. After Graduation everyone had a party at the Cullen's everything was going good and everyone was having a good time. Suddenly Alice saw something in her mind and gasped. She dropped the cup she was holding and whispered "Oh no Charlie….."

**A/N next chapter Alice has a vision about Charlie but is it too late to save him? Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Truce

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After Graduation everyone had a party at the Cullen's everything was going good and everyone was having a good time. Suddenly Alice saw something in her mind and gasped. She dropped the cup she was holding and whispered "Oh no Charlie….." She quickly rushed over to the others.

"We need to talk in private."

They all went into a bedroom upstairs away from everyone else.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie only he…he wasn't himself."

"He was a vampire." Edward asked.

Alice nodded.

"What else is there?" Jasper asked.

"He's…He's…."

"Alice what's wrong?" Emmet asked.

"Easy Emmet it has to be bad if it's making her speechless." Jasper said.

He rubbed his girlfriend's back and sent a wave of calm over her. "Thanks Jasper." She whispered.

"Charlie is a part of the army and they're coming here instead. He wants to kill Bella."

"Who wants to kill me?"

Everyone turned and saw Bella standing there. They all looked at each other not sure of how to answer.

"Ok now I know something is going on. Someone tell me right now what's going on!" Bella demanded.

"Victoria." Emmet said suddenly.

"What about her?"

"She is the one trying to kill you."

"I knew that. But there has been no sign of her so…or is that it? Victoria is coming?"

"It isn't Victoria Bella." Edward said.

"Then who?"

Again everyone was quiet.

"Ok now I'm starting to worry who was it. Is it my father?" When no one said anything Bella got the hint. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and croaked out "Is he…is he dead?"

"Not yet." Emmet muttered to himself.

Bella heard him and gasped.

"YET? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN SOEMONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

Edward went over to her and wrapped his arms around her but she pulled away. 'NO! TELL ME! OR…TELL ME OR I'LL GO DOWN STAIRS AND TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!"

Ok so it was an empty threat even if she was serious she wouldn't make it to the staircase without being caught. Her voice started to shake.

"I won't…I won't tell anyone just…just someone please…please tell me…please."

Jasper tried to soothe her but it had no effect. Bella looked at Edward her eyes were full of tears.

_Jasper what is she feeling?_

_Scared mostly. She is very worried about her dad._

"Bella, Love, Come here." Edward said.

Bella went over to him and allowed him to pull her into him. "Bella look at me." Bella looked into his eyes.

"What I have to tell you in not easy but you need to know the truth."

"Ok…."

"Bella your father is…well he's alive but he's a vampire."

"Ok but…Car-Carlisle can help him right?"

"In most cases yes but this time is different. You know the vampire army?"

"No Edward…"

"He's a part of it."

"Edward please don't say it."

"He's coming here to forks and he going to have to fight against us."

"Bu-bu-but He…he…no Edward He…he can't he…. Edward"

"Shhh Bella shhhhh it's all right shhhh." Edward rubbed her back.

"You….you can't…can't fight him…."

"I'll help your father Bella. Everyone else just focus on the others. Leave Charlie to me. I'll get him to a safe spot and then when this is all over I take him to Alaska and train him to be a vampire. It will be all right I promise." Carlisle said.

"He'll kill you. He hates you guys for leaving he won't listen…"

Bella burst into tears crying in Edward's chest clinging to him as tight as she could. She knew if he was human her grip would be painful right now because it was so tight but being a vampire she knew he felt no pain. He just rubbed her back and did the best he could to soothe her. He had no idea how this battle would turn out. He also knew there wasn't enough of them to win the war. They were going to need help. He growled as he read Carlisle's mind about asking the wolves.

_It's out only choice Edward. I don't like it either but to keep ourselves safe and Charlie we need the wolves too help us._

Edward looked down at Bella who had fallen asleep in his chest. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Tomorrow we can talk to Bella about talking to Jake about fighting with us. She is allowed on their lands. For now take her into her room and let her rest. I'll make sure everyone gets home safely." Carlisle said.

Edward lifted Bella bridal style and walked out. She cuddled her head onto his shoulder and sighed contently. He walked into Bella's room and laid her on the bed. She whimpered when she felt the loss of contact.

"Edward stay." She whimpered.

"Where else am I going to go?" he asked.

He crawled in next to her and pulled her into him. She fell back to sleep on his chest as he rubbed her back.

It was around midnight when Bella started to squirm. Edward looked down at her and she whimpered.

"Dad, dad no!"

"Shhhh Bella. It's all right Love. "

"No stop! Get off him!" Bella screamed.

Edward started to shake her. "Bella wake up! You're dreaming!"

"NO! NO!"

"Bella wake up!"

"Edward? EDWARD NO! CARLISLE NO! NO ALICE, ESME NO! STOP IT! JASPER EMMET! ROSALINE! LEAVE THEM ALONE PLEASE STOP IT! NO!"

All the Cullen rushed into Bella's room and tried waking her.

"Alice what is she dreaming about?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE! EDWARD! EDWARD PLEASE!"

"Carlisle what can we do?" Edward asked.

"Unless we sedate her there is nothing we can do."

"Ok…"

"If we sedate her I'm not sure when she will wake up again. I've never had to sedate a sleeping person before."

Bella cried out in pain and started trying to gasp air as her hands made her way to her head.

"Carlisle we have to do something." Edward said.

"Jasper can you soothe her?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been trying it's not working."

"Then we only have two choices. We can either all scream making the house shake or we just wait it out."

Bella let out a blood curling scream.

"Carlisle!" Edward growled.

"All right everyone on the count of three one…two…three…"

"BELLA WAKE UP!" They all yelled.

The house shook and Bella was startled awake. She quickly looked around panting for air. A cold hand touched her back making her jump. She grabbed the hand and looked at who it belonged to…Edward. She started calming down and reached up wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Are you all right Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"It's all right Love. You just had a bad dream. You're safe it's ok."

Bella looked around she looked at each member of the Cullen family up and down before looking at Edward. She moved from his arms and moved the blankets off them she looked at Edward's legs and sighed. Everything was still attached.

"That wasn't a bad dream…it was a nightmare." She whispered.

"You were screaming for all of us." Alice said.

"You were… you were all….."

"It's all right Bella you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Edward said rubbing her back.

"As long as you're all right now Bella." Carlisle said.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine it was just a nightmare." She repeated more to herself than the others.

"All right try and go back to sleep. You need your rest."

The Cullen's left the room Bella looked at Edward.

"This is normally where I'd say sorry for waking everyone up but you guys don't sleep." She tried to joke.

"Bella we are alone now. Tell me what your nightmare was about."

"We will never really be alone. You're family has sonic hearing they can hear everything we say."

"Ok you're right….so write it down."

Edward got off the bed and grabbed a pad and pen.

"Write it down so only I can read it."

He handed it to her and she took it. She looked at it for a few seconds before she started to write.

"What if Alice has a vision about you read this?"

"I doubt she will Bella just go on write."

Bella continued to write until she was finally finished. She was shaking and breathing hard again. Edward pulled her into him and read over what she wrote:

I was back in the ballet studio with James only I was watching from far away. My father was the one James was bullying. I was screaming at James hoping he'd let my dad go but he didn't. So I tried calling for you but you never came. I looked outside and I saw a bunch of newborn vampires…..they were ripping you apart…your head was in one spot while your arms and legs were in another. Everyone was getting ripped apart. Carlisle Esme Alice…everyone. So I grabbed a piece of glass and cut myself hoping to draw their attention but all it did was bring in Victoria. She bit me and she left I was in so much pain I couldn't even think straight. I was screaming and screaming for you but you never showed up. We were all dead. 

Edward hugged her closer. "It was just a nightmare Bella. James is gone he can't hurt you anymore and we will kill Victoria too. Your father is going to be fine. You heard Carlisle he will make sure of it."

"What about you? What about your family?"

"We won't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella have you spoke to Jacob since the kiss?"

"No why?"

"Because we need his help and you are the only one who can ask him for help."

"I…You hate Jacob."

"If it helps keep you and my family safe then I'm willing to work with him. As long as he keeps his hands off you."

"Edward I…I'm not so sure it's a good idea. I haven't spoken to Jake in months I can't just all of a sudden go back to his house and say we need help."

Edward sighed. "You're scared of him." He whispered.

"What? No I'm not scared of him I just don't think he'll be happy to see me and Alice can't see passed him so….."

"So if he lashes out again we won't be able to see it?"  
"You said you can't read my mind yet you always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"That's because I know your heart."

"I'm not scared of Jacob, Edward. I'd feel very uncomfortable being alone with him again but I'm not scared of him."

"What if I went with you?"

"You can't."

"We can meet in the Forrest right where we met last time. I want you to be comfortable Bella. If that's what is takes to do that I'll do it."

"But he might not come if he knows you're there. He'll be scared you're going to kill him."

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "He's scared of me?"

"Edward!" Bella whined.

"Sorry. So then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

"What about school?"

"What?"

"What if we meet at the school parking lot?"

"School is over no one will be there."

"Yeah but if one of us decides to attack we ruin school property which could get us in a lot of trouble plus we'd be out in the open where anyone could walk by or see us from afar."

"Yeah I guess that would work but how do we get him there?"

"You'll have to call him."

"What if he doesn't answer?"

"Tell him you have news concerning your father and it can't be said over the phone and I won't let you go over to their side to talk so we have to meet somewhere is public so no one has to worry about being attacked."

"Ok"

Bella grabbed her phone and called Jake. She knew he'd be up. He answered with a soft Hello almost as if he was waiting for her to yell but instead to let out a whimper it was the only way he'd agree.

"Jake we found my dad he's…he's a vampire."

"Figures. Well is Edward going to get him for you?"

"No Jake he's…he's being forced to fight in an army of other vampires again the Cullen's."

"Your father is officially my hero." Jake laughed.

"No! Jake it's to protect me! All these vampires want me so the Cullen's are going to fight to protect me but there is too many of them. The Cullen's are outnumbered. I know you hate them but for my sake please will you talk to the others wolves and see if they will agree to some kind of truce or something so you guys can fight together instead of against each other. Please Jake if not for me then at least for my father."

Jacob sighed and thought about it. "Ok fine just name the time and place you want the wolves to meet and we will be there."  
"Tell him in the woods tomorrow at three right where the line is drawn." Edward said.

"I heard him. We'll be there."

Jake hung up and Bella sighed. "I know you wanted to meet and discuss it but I just couldn't wait."

"The sooner the better. We need all the help we can get. Now it's time for the human girl to get some sleep."

"You when you finally change me that is one thing I won't miss."

"What sleeping?"

"No being called 'the human girl."

Edward laughed. She pouted at him. This was not funny she was serious. He annoyed her to death when he called her the human girl. She squealed as she felt his fingers running up and down her sides.

"What was our deal about you pouting?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She giggled squirming in his arms.

He stopped and kissed her head. "Get some sleep Love we have a busy day of training tomorrow."

"I should be saying that to you."

"Yeah but I don't sleep."

"I'm really not tired….." she trailed off and yawned and suddenly felt really tired. "Stupid Jasper." She muttered.

"You can't trust vampires." Edward laughed. "Sleep Bella I'll be right here if you have any more nightmares."

Bella closed her eyes cuddling into Edward and letting the darkness take over. Her dreams were filled with horrible flashes of her father and the Cullen's. She was scared to death that everyone she loved would die in this battle and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**A/N longest chapter ever. Next chapter Bella watches in horror as everyone prepares for the battle and sees what a real vampire fight is really like. Will she be able to handle it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Bree

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Emmet soared through the air and landed on the ground making it shake. Bella watched as he jumped right back up growled. "Again!" This was their training. Everyone was preparing for the battle. Everyone was paired with each other and had to fight. At first it was Jasper and Emmet. Then Jasper and Rosalie. After them was Jasper and Alice…of course that ended with a kiss. Then came Edward and Carlisle. Edward was doing pretty good…until he turned his back and Carlisle tackled him to the ground. Then it was time to involve the wolves. Carlisle made sure not to pair Edward and Jake together for obvious reasons. Jake and Jasper were circling each other. Bella tried to back up as they neared her but as Jake reared up on his back legs he knocked into Bella sending her flying backwards. She screamed and landed with a thump! A strong sent caught everyone's nose…blood. Edward growled. He went to rush over to Bella only to find all the wolves blocking him and the others.

Jake growled. _"Stay away from her blood sucker!" _

"Everyone just calm down. We are all in control right now. Let me near Bella so I can help her." Carlisle said.

No one moved.

"Please. My leg really hurt. I think it might be broken." Bella said from behind the wolves. The wolves all walked away from Bella as Carlisle went over to her leg which was bleeding. "It doesn't look too deep we'll have to fix it back at my office but…." Carlisle was cut off by a smell. He looked at the others and knew they smelled the same thing.

"Alice who is it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know I've never seen her before."

"Her? Victoria?" Bella asked.

She knew whenever they all started talking without including her it meant another vampire.

"No she has black hair."

"It doesn't matter what color her hair is. We need to get her out of here." Carlisle said.

"I'll take her home." Edward said.

He went over to Bella only to be knocked away.

Jake had turned back to a human. "Stay away from her!"

"You really don't want to make me mad." Edward growled back.

"Stay away from Bella you blood sucker!"

"I'm the fastest runner I can get her safely out of here."

"I will not let you near her."

Edward growled and launched forward attacking Jacob but he attacked right back.

"NO EDWARD JACOB!" Bella screamed.

All of the other Cullens went to try to stop Bella and the Wolves went to stop Jake. No one realized as a woman snuck up behind Bella and grab her. Bella screamed and was dragged away.

"HEY!" Jasper yelled.

Everyone froze. "Does anyone else but me care that Bella is missing?" 

Edward looked where Bella was and realized she was gone.

"She isn't far." Carlisle said.

"Let's go!"

Everyone took off running hoping they got to Bella before it was too late.

The girl who had Bella finally stopped.

"Please don't hurt me." Bella begged.

"I don't want to but I can't help it. I just can't control it."

"You're a newborn?" Bella asked.

"Someone named Riley did something to me and now I just can't control myself. Your blood smells so good."

"You're part of the army?"

"Are you the girl we're after?"

"I guess."

"I smelled your blood and I took off away from them. "

The girl bent down toward Bella and grabbed her shirt. She ripped the bottom of it and wrapped it around her leg.

"I was learning to be a doctor before Riley bit me."

"Carlisle can help you. He's a doctor but he is also a vampire. He doesn't eat human blood though only animals. I think you would like that better."

"Yeah that would be better."

Just then the wolves and Cullen's ran over.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Edward yelled.

The girl back up in fear.

"WAIT DON'T HURT HER!" Bella said standing up and limping over to the girl. "She helped me. She wrapped my leg. Riley changed her but she doesn't want to fight. She wants to learn to drink animals blood like you guys. Give her a chance."

Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"She's telling the truth she is scared." Jasper said.

Carlisle looked at the young girl.

"Can you tell us anything about the army?"

"No, I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us anything. Only that we were after a human girl."

"I can help you. I can teach you how to hunt and control yourself but it looks likes your doing just fine on that."

"It's hard but Bella was very nice to me and I couldn't hurt her so I'm forcing myself not to."

"Good. I do have to say I'm impressed with how well you wrapped Bella's leg."

"I was training to be a doctor before the change."

"Really? Well, once you get used to blood I can help you become a doctor."

"That would be great. Um….I'm…I'm Bree."

"Carlisle. Don't worry we will help you. For right now though we need to get Bella home to fix her leg."

Edward lifted her bridal style.

"Thank you Bree."

"Thank you Bella. Maybe life as a vampire won't be so bad."

They smiled at each other and Edward took off running back home. Carlisle followed behind. Esme stayed with Bree to teach her to hunt and get her fed. Everyone else ran back to the house and the wolves went back to their lands.

Back at home Carlisle fixed up Bella's leg and headed back to woods to help Bree. Finally it was just Edward and Bella.

"Edward you can't fight with them."

"What?" Edward asked.

"You can't fight in that army. You can get killed and I can't stand being without you, and you can't stand to be without me. We've learned that already. How many times are we going to test it before we listen?"

"Ok you're right. I'll stay out of the fight with you. "

Bella sighed. At least someone she loved would be safe from this awful battle. She just hoped the others survived.

**A/N next chapter Bella finally opens up about her fears and her father to Edward. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Letting it all Out

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Bella sighed. At least someone she loved would be safe from this awful battle. She just hoped the others survived.

"Where am I staying anyway?"

"Up on the moutons. I can keep tabs on the fight from up there so we know what's going on."

"How are we going to get me up there If you carry me it will only leave your scent behind which is what the newborns want."

Edward sighed he hated thinking this way but he had no other choice.

"Jacob will have to carry you. His smell is strong enough to block off yours to keep you safe."

Bella just nodded. She and Jacob weren't on the best of terms right now but for her safety they had to work together.

"You hate the idea as much as I do." Edward said.

"Jake and I aren't on good terms right now and I know you guys hate each other after the kiss."

"It's not just the kiss Bella. He smacked into you today almost re-broke your leg."

"It wasn't on purpose Edward. It's my fault for being in the way."

"No it isn't your fault Bella don't say that."

"If it's what we have to do to keep me safe and to keep you out of the fight then I'll do it."

"Ok now all we have to do is ask him about it."

"Ok…I'll text him."

After couple minutes everything was set. As much as it was a comfort it also scared Bella more because she knew it was getting closer and closer to the fight day and she was scared to death that she'd lose her father. It's not that she didn't trust the Cullen's because she did she just had a bad gut feeling that Charlie was going to die and that's what scared it. A few more weeks passed and Bree had gotten better at controlling herself around blood. She stayed with the Cullen's which brought Bella and her closer as they got to talking. Bree also told Bella about how Charlie was dealing with being a Vampire….but it wasn't any comfort at all. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her fears were getting to be too much and she had to vent but that would show weakness and she couldn't do that. Not in front of the Cullen's. She had to find a way to speak to Edward alone….but how?

One morning Bella was having breakfast when Alice came over to her. Her face scrunched up and she said "Ewwwww that stinks."

Bella giggled. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing that a vampire thinks you stink?"

Alice giggled too. "No not you. The food you're eating."

"Oh….well that's why I usually eat alone. What's going on?"

"The family and I are going hunting."

"All of you?"

"Minus Edward."

"So Edward and I would be alone all night?"

"Yep just the two of you. Not even in our thought will be able to hear you guys so if you want to well….I think you get the idea."

"ALICE!" Bella cried out in between giggles getting what she was talking about.

Alice smiled. "You're welcome." She walked away with a smirk.

Bella shook her head. Would she want to sleep with Edward? Of course she would but this could be the only moment she had alone with him before the fight. She had to use it venting to him before she exploded. She finished her breakfast and cleaned everything up before heading to her room. As she was in the shower everyone was talking in Carlisle's office.

"Thanks for filling her head with those thoughts Alice. You know it will not happen." Edward growled.

"I didn't want her know what we were really up to." Alice said.

"Yeah well I think you made her more nervous." Jasper said.

"Look we are all leaving to give Bella a chance to open up to Edward and to power up for the battle. What Edward and Bella do while we are gone is up to them."

"Fine." Alice pouted.

A poke in the side from Jasper made her squeal and spin around smacking him in the chest.

"Ouch that really hurt." Jasper smirked. He took off running and Alice chased after him. Emmet took off after her and Rosaline after him.

"Make sure she talks Edward. It isn't healthy for her to keep all this bottled up." Carlisle said.

"Ok Carlisle and thank you for doing this for her."

"We need to power up anyway so it's a win, win situation."

"Is Bree going with you?"  
"Yeah she's agreed to help in the battle in place of you so Esme it with giving her some extra training."

"So it really will be just me and Bella?"

"Yep."

"OK bye."

"Don't miss me now." Carlisle laughed.

"Goodbye Carlisle." Edward said.

Carlisle ran out the door and Edward smiled. He was alone with the women he loved. Now he could do what's he's been planning for months. He went upstairs and heard her in the shower still so he went into his room and just started to read. Bella would find him when she was ready.

Bella stepped out and changed into something comfortable. After she had gotten out she noticed it was quite…too quite. Everyone had to have left it was now or never….she picked never. She sat down on her bed sighing. She knew what she needed to do but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it. Getting up and sighed again. She had to do it. She walked down the hall to Edward's room. She was about to knock when Edward said "Come in Bella." She walked in and he laughed.

"We've been together for three years and still forget that I can always tell where you are."

"Yeah…" Bella gave a small smile and nodded her head.

Edward knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Edward I…." she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

Edward was at her side instantly. "Bella, love what's the matter?"

"I can't do this anymore Edward. I just …I can't" she whimpered as she started shaking.

"Do what? Bella you're shaking what's wrong?"

Now Edward was worried.

"I can't…..I can't….."

"Come on baby you can tell me anything."

"I can't be brave anymore."

With that the tears spilled down her cheeks as she finally let her feelings out. Edward pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. He picked her up and went over to his bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"Bella you don't have to be brave. Not in front of me. Just let it out. Don't hold it back anymore just let it go baby girl. Just let it go."

"I'm so scared Edward. I'm really, really, really scared." She cried.

"About what? The battle? You're father is going to be fine. Carlisle will make sure of it."

"Then why do I have this gut feeling that he is going to die?"

"Bella you are scared. When you're scared sometimes your body makes things up."

"Every time I go to sleep Edward I have these horrible nightmares about my father and it scares me more. Edward I can't lose my father I can't!"

"You won't baby you won't. Carlisle is going to make sure of it."

"What is something happens to the others?"

"Nothing will happen. We've been vampires longer than they have. Your blood that you marked on the tree is enough to drive them nuts. It will be easy."

"Then why are you asking the wolves?"

"It's a precaution. Most of us won't have enough to do. So just try not to worry Love. You're father is going to be ok."

"I trust you Edward and I trust the others but I can't get rid of this gut feeling and I can't help but be scared."

Edward sighed. There was nothing he could do for her. It was all up to fate and he just hoped he'd be able to keep that promise and that Charlie will live.

"Edward I'm so scared!" Bella cried. "Bree says Charlie hates being a vampire. She says he refused to kill the humans to feed off of and Riley tortures him. She wouldn't tell me how she just said he got the most abuse from Riley than anyone!"

Edward just held her and let her cry into him knowing there wasn't anything else he could do for her. After about an hour Bella started to calm down. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. You needed that. Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Good."

"Edward has all this with Charlie changed your mind about changing me?"

"Actually it has. My condition still stands."

He got off the bed and down onto one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Bella gasped. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Isabella Swan I promise to love you forever. Will do me the honors and become my wife."

Bella smiled. "YES!"

She jumped into Edward's arms and he spun her around. They laughed together happily. Edward set her down and she asked "Do I have to say yes 109 times since you are really old?"

"Ok little missy that's it."

He put her on the bed and started tickling her. She broke out into giggles squirming around on the bed.

"Edward stop it!" she laughed.

"You called me old."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Say Edward Cullen is the hottest man alive and I'll stop."

"Edward Cullen is the hottest man alive."

He stopped and she added. "Second to Jacob Black." Edward started tickling her again knowing she was kidding.

"No! I'm kidding! I'm kidding stop!" she cried out giggling again.

Edward stopped and he kissed her. They spent that night laughing and having fun. Something they haven't done in a long time.

**A/N next chapter it's time for the fight. Who will live and who will die? It won't end like it did in the movie. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	7. Favorite Moments

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few more weeks passed and it was the night before the battle and Edward, Bella, and Jacob were all in a tent together on the mountain. Bella was freezing so Jacob had to hold her in his arms to keep her warm. Edward looked at Jacob who was smirking.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well let's face it blood sucker I am hotter than you."

Edward growled knowing the double meaning behind the words. Bella let out a whimper and started to squirm.

"Good going look what you did." Jacob said.

"It's wasn't me."

"Well it wasn't me."

"I know. She's having a nightmare."

"What?"

"You aren't that old Jacob you know what a nightmare is."

"Of course I know. Why is Bella having them?"

"Her father is a vampire she is scared he'll die. Are you really that stupid?"

"No. Stop, stop! "

Edward put his hand on hers but then jerked her back as she woke up breathing hard. She looked around and saw Edward but noticed she wasn't in his arms. She bit her lip to keep the tears back.

"Edward…."

"It's all right Love. You just had a bad dream. "

"It…It was Jane…my father…"

"It was just a stupid nightmare Bella. Your father is going to be fine. He'll just be another harmless blood sucker." Jacob said.

Bella reached her arm out to Edward. "Please." She whimpered.

Edward sighed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before putting it back at her side.

"Close your eyes love I've got an idea."

Bella closed her eyes and smiled softly when she heard him start humming her lullaby.

"Wow so blood suckers can sing. Who knew?" Jacob laughed.

Edward ignored him and continued to hum until Bella was asleep again. Then he looked at Jacob. "If you weren't the only thing keeping her warm I'd rip your head right off your shoulders."

Jacob laughed. "You don't have it in you to kill me. You know Bella will be so upset and hurt if you do."

Edward just shook his head and looked back at Bella. She was important not Jacob.

That next morning Bella woke up alone. She was still cold but not as cold as she was the night before. She heard Edward talking outside and growling. Jacob must have left and Seth must have joined over with them. She sat up and went outside. Seth was gone and Edward was standing there alone. He turned to face her.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Ok I slept better after you started humming. I'm sorry about last night. I know it must have been hard for you."

"It wasn't one of my favorite moments but it was to help you so…."

"You have favorite moments of us?"

"Yep and the first one was when you said yes to marrying me. Mrs. Cullen."

Bella blushed and smiled. They shared a kiss before Seth came back over growling at them.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"It's starting…"

Bella held her breath as Edward focused on the battle. She said a silent prayer that everyone she loved and cared about stayed safe through this horrible battle.

**A/N ok guys sorry it's so short. I'm going away this week and I just wanted to give you a little something before I left. I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload again because when I get home I'll have a boatload of homework to catch up on so just hang in there with me. Review and tell me what you think. Who do you think will live and who do you think will die?**


	8. Broken Promise

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Bella held her breath as Edward focused on the battle. She said a silent prayer that everyone she loved and cared about stayed safe through this horrible battle.

"Can you see everyone? Are they ok? What about Charlie where is he?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine. The wolves just got there and everyone is fine. Charlie is….I can't see him."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

Edward was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Carlisle found him. He was hiding behind a tree; they're just talking right now."

"What are they saying?"

"I can't make it out entirely but I think Carlisle is trying to convince Charlie to not fight and stay hidden so Carlisle can give Charlie a better life."

"Is he doing it?"

Edward didn't say anything.

"Edward? Edward what did he say?"

Edward sighed. "He said he'd rather be dead than to be a blood sucking monster."

"What is Carlisle saying?"

"He's telling Charlie that there is another way to live as a vampire without hurting humans."

"And?"

"Charlie still won't go for it so now Carlisle is talking about you. He's saying that after some time he'll be able to be a father to you again without wanting to hurt you. He's saying Charlie should do it not only for himself but for you."

"OK…and?"

Edward waited a second and said "Yes, he did it. Carlisle is taking him into hiding right now."

Bella sighed in relief. Just then Edward gasped and ran over to her.

"What? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"She's close I can hear her thoughts. She checked the battle but she knew I'd never leave you."

Bella hid herself behind Edward hoping everything turned out all right in the end. Just then a teen boy around their age walked over. It was Riley the boy who started it all.

"Riley listen to me you can't listen to Victoria. She doesn't love you. Her only goal is getting back at me because I killed the man she loves. She wants to kill Bella. She doesn't love you Riley she is using you."

A loud THUMP made Bella jump. She looked and saw on a tree branch was Victoria.

"Don't listen to the Riley. I told you they like to play mind games. I love you."  
"I can read her mind. That's how I know she doesn't really love you. You're from Forks and you know the area. She was only using you to create this army so she could avenge her true love James."

Riley was quiet for a minute walking closer until he said "You're dead." He went to attack but was grabbed Seth and dragged away. Victoria took off running. Edward called out to her.

"You won't get another chance like this!"

Victoria stopped and turned to face him.

"You want her! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him apart, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing."

What was Edward doing? Why not let Victoria run? Oh wait, he was thinking the same thing she was. She wanted this over with. She wanted Victoria gone and out of their lives for good. Provoking her was the only way. It worked too because the next thing Bella knew Edward and Victoria were rolling around fighting each other on the ground. Everything was happening so fast she almost couldn't tell what was happening. What she did see was Seth getting thrown against a rock and knocked out and Riley running over grabbing Edward pinning his arms behind him while Victoria had his head ready to rip at any second. She had to save him but how….

Suddenly she remembered the story she had heard when she was with Jacob. She quickly searched for something sharp. She grabbed a rock and sliced it down her arm. Riley, Victoria, and Edward all turned to look at her. Edward was able to fight back and Seth was able to come back and grab Riley dragging him away and ripping him into pieces. Edward continued to fight Victoria until finally he grabbed her by the hair pulling it back and bit her neck killing her.

He took a second to catch his unneeded breath before walking over to Bella. He ripped the hem of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. Then Seth came back over growling.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Alice needs us to leave now."

They all rushed over to the fight area.

"The wolves need to leave. They won't agree to our truce." Carlisle said.

The wolves all left.

"We need to leave." Edward said.

"It's too late." Alice said.

Just then the Volturi came walking out of the woods.

"Looks like we missed an entertaining fight." Jane the blond said. "How did you manage to do all this on your own?"

"We just got lucky." Carlisle answered.

"Oh look you missed one."

Everyone turned to look at Charlie. Bella's heart sped up and her breathing got heavy. She tried to stay calm knowing it would only provoke them more. "Jasper please help." She whispered. She felt calm wash over her.

"The man is with us. He was wrongfully changed and deserves a chance at another life. I will take full responsibility for him."

"Hmm well I'm not sure about that." Jane looked at Charlie. "Who created you and why?"

Then she stared at him and he feel to the floor screaming in pain. Bella tensed and her heart raced making breathing harder and harder.

"You don't have to do that he'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme said.

"I know." Jane smirked. She stopped and Charlie panted for breath.

"I don't know Riley wouldn't tell us." Charlie answered.

Bella fought back tears at the pain that was clear in his voice.

"It was Victoria. She planned this whole thing. If you had shown up a few minutes earlier you would have known that." Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella tighter. Jasper tried calming her down but it didn't have an effect.

"Why do you all care so much for this man? I mean Bree I can understand she's young and pretty but him? He's well…He's old and ugly looking not much time left in him anyway. Why not just end his life? It's pretty much over anyway."

"No!" Bella screamed.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Jane looked at her and smirked.

"Why do you care so much for vampires human girl? You risked your life for Edward and now this man? Why do you care so much for people with no souls?"

"You don't know anything about their souls. Just leave him alone please. All he wants is to be good like Carlisle. He won't eat humans , he'll only eat animals I promise."

"Bella shut it!" Rosaline growled.

"Why do you care so much for this man though? You don't even know him." Jane asked.

Bella gulped not knowing what to say. That's when the Volturi realized what was going on. They all smirked at each other. Jane looked at Bella. "Who is he to you?"

"N-no-no one. Jus-just a…a friend."

"Hmm well then I guess you won't mind if I did this."

Jane started again making Charlie scream again. Jane's powers didn't work on her but she could use her powers on the people she loved to torture her just the same. Bella tried to ignore it but her breathing increased even more and her heart sped up. She started shaking her head.

"Stop it! He is no one to her he is a old friend of mine now please stop it!" Carlisle said.

Although it didn't work.

"We aren't stupid. It isn't wise to lie to us Bella. Not when someone you love life is in our hands."

"OK! OK! Stop hurting him please! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Who is he?"

"HE'S MY FATHER NOW PLEASE STOP!" Bella screamed as loud as she could.

Jane stopped and smirked as Charlie panted for unneeded air. Bella's whole body was shaking her eyes were drowning with unshed tears. Jane was standing there smirking.

"So that's why this man is so important he is your daddy. How sweet." Jane laughed. "Although I do remember telling you guys that the next time we saw Bella she was supposed to be a vampire. Yet she isn't."

"The date is set." Bella said quickly.  
"Good but that isn't good enough."

Edward growled. "Touch her and I'll rip your head off."

"Oh no I wouldn't hurt Bella. I'll leave that to you. Now you have disobeyed us though and we don't give second chances. Bella needs to be punished and the only way to punish her would be to take away the person she loves most."

"Fine kill me leave Bella alone. Edward said.

"Edward no."

"I'm talking about dear old dad."

"NO!"

Bella's eyes went wide in fear. "Kill me! Kill me not him please!"

"We can't do that. You are going to have some wonderful gifts after you change and they will be of great use to us. Little daddy over here though. Well he doesn't have any special powers so he has to go."

"No please!" Bella cried.

"Felix take care of him please I'd like to go home."

"No! NO!" Bella screamed.

Felix walked over to Charlie and grabbed him by the shirt. He raised his hand and…

"WAIT!" Carlisle screamed. "Isn't there anything we can do? We will do anything if we can spare Charlie's life."

"Fine you do it." Jane said.

"What?"

"You kill the father."

Carlisle looked at Bella who was all but drowning in her tears. She shook her head at him. "NO don't!" She went run but Edward held her tighter holding her back. She tried to break free but it was no use.

"I can't." Carlisle said.

"Well I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a choice. You can either kill Charlie yourself or Felix will do it for you spare you the guilt of killing a friend." Jane smirked.

Carlisle looked at Esme and the other, then to Bella who was stilling trying to get out of Edward's grip. He knew this was slowly killing her. He couldn't kill Charlie, the guilt would eat him alive. He looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"NO!" Bella screamed she hid her face in Edward's chest not wanting to see this.

"Oh no Bella you really should watch this. Learn now what happens when you disobey us."

Bella buried her face deeper in Edward's chest fighting back tears clinging to him so tight she knew if he was human her nails would already be cutting his skin.

"Ok guess not. Go on Felix I want to go home."

Then next thing Bella knew she heard Charlie scream and then his bones cracking. She burst into tears no longer able to hold them back. The Volturi just walked away like nothing happen leaving Charlie's body there for everyone to see. Bella looked up but Edward put his hands on the sides of her eyes blocking them from seeing anything.

"No, no, Love, Don't look, Don't look."

Bella whimpered knowing what he was blocking from her sight.

"Just look at me. Right at me." Edward soothed.

_Take her home Edward. We will take care of the body. _

Edward nodded and lifted Bella bridal style she buried her face into his neck.

"Edward." She whimpered.

"I'm here Love, shhhh"

Edward sped away leaving the others with the body. They had broken their promise to Bella. Alice kicked the ground making a hole.

"This is all my fault! I should I have seen this coming. I was so busy watching Aro I didn't even think about Jane. I could have stopped this! I could have done something. Now Bella is fatherless. Charlie is…is…"

"Shhh Shhh Alice Shhh" Jasper soothed rubbing her back sending a wave of calm over her. "You are not at fault Alice. This was not decided till the very last second you couldn't have known. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I'm physic I should have seen this coming! I should have been able to warn Bella before this happen."

"You know your visions are subjective. Alice what could you have done. No one knew what Jane was planning not even Jane herself until just now."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I promised Bella her father would live. I promised her he'd be ok."

"Baby there was nothing you could have done. There nothing none of us could have done. We all knew we couldn't win against the Volturi and there wasn't anything we could do to save Charlie from them. We did all we could." Esme said.

"What can we do?" Alice asked.

"We have to keep the ashes and then have a funeral or something. That way Bella can say a proper goodbye to father." Carlisle suggested.

"That's a good idea." Esme said.

"Who wants to burn the body?"

No one said anything. Carlisle sighed and grabbed his lighter. He threw it onto Charlie and looked at his face. Everyone was crying without tears for loss of a good friend. They only hoped Bella would recover from all this.

**A/N next chapter Bella lets out her anger toward the Volturi and talks to the Cullen's about her dad's funeral. Please review!**


	9. 5 Stages

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING Ok first off let me say this I got a lot of reviews with people asking me why I didn't just put Charlie back together and the answer is simple. I didn't know a vampire could be put back together after they are killed. At least not in Twilight. Anyway hope none of you are mad at me for killing Charlie. Next chapter will be last. **

Edward had finally gotten home and he brought Bella upstairs and went into her bedroom. As he tried to set her down she whimpered and clung to him tighter. He sighed and sat down on the bed keeping Bella in his arms. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "I'm here Love I' here."

"Stupid Volturi! I hate them!" she said.

"I know and they had no right hurting your father like that but there is nothing we can do. The Volturi are the most powerful of all vampires. No one can beat them. Anyone who has tried has died."

"I wish I could kill them."

"Bella even if I changed you, you wouldn't be powerful enough to kill them."

"I know. It's not fair."

"No it's not fair but there isn't much we can do about it."

Bella sighed. She cuddled into him more. "I don't know how to get over this."

"We'll help you. All of us are going to help you through this I promise."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Carlisle is here…."

A knock at the door made Bella jump. She looked up startled.

"Come in."

Carlisle walked in with a vase looking thing in his hands.

"Is that…." Bella asked.

"Yes Bella. It's your father's ashes. I was thinking maybe we could have a funeral for him. You can say your proper goodbyes and then depending on what you think Charlie would have wanted we can spread them or just keep them."

"I don't have it in me to plan a funeral."

"We'd take care of everything Bella. All we need from you is to tell us what he would have wanted."

"He never wanted to be a vampire."

"I know Bella and I'm so sorry. I promised you he'd be ok and I broke that promise."

"Don't be sorry Carlisle. I'm just glad you didn't kill him. I would be mad at you if you had been the one to do it. You did everything you could and I'm grateful for that. Please don't blame yourself and don't let Alice blame herself either. I know she will."

"We all feel a little guilty Bella but we are very happy you don't blame us. Now are you ok to talk about the funeral plans?"

"I know he wanted to be buried by his parents in the Forks Angel's Cemetery** (A/n I made that up.)** ….but we can't do that."

"We could pour his ashes there if that's what he really wanted." Edward told her.

"Anything else you could tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he never told me what he wanted when he died. It never came up."

"Do you think your mother would know?"

Bella shrugged. Both Carlisle and Edward could tell she was losing energy to talk about this and also the grief and shock was taking its toll on her.

"All right Bella we will figure everything out don't worry."

Carlisle left the room. Edward kissed her head again. She let out a yawn and cuddled into him. Edward knew if he said anything about her being tired or going to sleep she'd fight it so he just rubbed her back and hummed her lullaby and she was out like a light.

A couple hours went by and soon Bella let out a blood curling scream. It reminded Edward of the screams he heard when he saw Alice's vision of Bella's nightmares after they left. He touched her shoulder and she awoke with another loud scream. "JANE NO DON'T!" She looked around and saw Edward and sighed.

"Sorry."

"For what? I don't sleep." He teased.

"I don't know I just felt the need to say it."

"Well don't. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"It was just a flashback of what happen to my dad only it was worse because my dad was calling out to me begging me to save his life."

"It's all over now. Try and get back to sleep."

Bella sighed again and nodded. She cuddled back into him and closed her eyes.

A few days went by and Bella awoke every night screaming and was distant and closed off during the day. The Cullen's were starting to worry. One day Bella was sitting in her room alone when someone knocked on her door.

"I'm fine Edward I just need to be alone." She said.

The person ignored her and walked in. Bella turned to see who it was and gasped. She jumped from her bed and ran to the person's arm hugging them as tight as she could.

"Mom I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here."

"I know baby I missed you too. I'm so sorry about your father. I know how much you loved him. You might not believe me but I still do care about him."

"I believe you Mom. Thank you for coming."

"Anytime baby. When is the funeral?"  
"Tomorrow…"

"How are you?"

"I'm all right I guess. Edward has been really great."

"Is that why you told him to leave you alone?"

"No I just….I needed to think."

"About what?"

"Just everything. My future mostly."

"Oh Bella I'm sure Alaska will wait if you explain to them what happen."

"I know mom…"

Bella was thinking about becoming a vampire. She wanted it more than anything but after seeing her father and Bree what they went through she could understand why Edward was so against changing her. Yet she still wanted to be with him. She knew she'd lose Jacob; she would lose her mother, and everyone else she cared about. Was it worth it?

"Bella honey where are you? You're a million miles away."

"Just thinking mom."

"Share your thoughts."

"Nothing important."

"Ok well Carlisle has invited me to stay the night here with you."

"That's great."

"Yeah Carlisle is one hot doctor. Now I can see where Edward get's his looks"

Bella fought back a laugh picturing the look on Carlisle's face right now.

"Everyone in this house is beautiful."

Bella shrugged not knowing what to say.

"How did it happen Bella? How did your father die?"

"He was attacked by whatever was making the attacks in the woods." Bella answered softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know you loved him."

"Can we stop talking about this please? It's too painful."

With that said Bella left the room. She went into Edward's room and cuddled into his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her head.

"What's wrong Love?"

"Don't let her talk about him please."

Edward sighed. Another reason they had called Renee was to see if she could get Bella to open up but it was no use.

"It's all right Love. I'm here for you."

Bella just sighed clinging to him. "Edward?" she whispered. "How did you do it? How did you get over the death of your parents…your real parents?"

"Oh Bella, I barely remember them. I didn't really have time to grief I was really sick myself. After the change and Carlisle explained to me what happen but I had no memories of my human life so I hardly remembered them. I didn't grief for them because I barely knew them. It's an awful thing to say but it's the truth."

"Then how do I get over this?"

"You will Bella. You just have to go through the five stages of grief and I'll be by your side the whole time I promise."

"When you change me will I forget too?"

"I don't know Bella it's different for everyone."

Bella sighed. "I miss him Edward. I really miss him."

"I know you do baby girl. That's ok. You're allowed the miss him just don't let his death take over your whole life. He wouldn't want that. Go through the five stages of grief and move on."

"What stage do you think I'm in?"

"I'm not a doctor but judging by the way you've been acting I'd say you're in the depression state."

"What's next?"

"Acceptance."

"I can't…"

"In time you will. No pressure and everyone grieves in a different way."

Bella nodded and cuddled closer into him. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

Bella fell asleep on his chest. Edward sighed. He only hoped Bella would find acceptance in what happen and move on.

**A/N next chapter is the funeral and Bella finally reaches the last stage of grief. **


	10. Fairytale Ending

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who added me to their favorite or alert list and to everyone who added my story to their favorite or alert list. You guys are awesome. **

That night Bella found herself in an all black room. A figure approached her and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"DAD!" she cried out.

She ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I missed you Bells."

"I missed you too."

Bella pulled away. "You're not cold? Are you still…..?"

"No. I'm human again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself Bells. My getting changed wasn't your fault."

"If I had been home just a little sooner….."

"Riley would have grabbed you too. How do you think the Cullen's would have reacted if they had to fight us both in the battle?"  
"But dad because of me you're…you're…."

"I'm dead."

"Yeah…"

"It wasn't your fault Bella. You didn't ask Jane to kill me."

"Yeah but I acted so bad to them hurting you that it only made them want to kill you more. "

"Bella I would have been more hurt if you didn't react to them hurting me. You reacting showed me you stilled cared about me even after I was a vampire. That meant a lot to me. I don't blame you for what happen and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But dad…."

"No buts Isabella Swan. What happen to me was bad but it had nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to move on from this. Say your goodbyes to me at the funeral and then move on. Don't sit around and pout for the rest of your life. Go to the University of Alaska get an education and start your life with Edward. That's an order Bella."

"Ok dad I will. I love you."

"I love you too Bella forever."

Just Charlie started to fade.

"Dad!"

"Goodbye Bella!"  
"DAD NO!"

Bella shot up in bed breathing hard.

"It's all right Bella you just had a bad dream."

Bella looked and saw her mom laying on a cot on the other side of her room.

"Mom? I thought I was in the room with Edward?"

"You fell asleep so he brought you in here. Are you all right? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm ok I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm all right. Good night."

Bella laid back down. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. It was too quiet. She knew what she needed. Once she was sure her mother had fallen back to sleep she left the room and went to Edward's. He opened the door and met her there.

"Are you all right love?"  
"I can't get back to sleep."

"Come lay down. I'll help you."

They went over to the bed and laid down. Bella cuddled into Edward's chest and let his humming soothe her back to sleep. Before she blacked out she muttered "I've reached acceptance." Edward just smiled and kissed her head.

The next morning Bella sat in the front row with her mother and her other family as the Pastor spoke about her father. She was shaking and crying her heart out. She may have been able to accept his death but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Finally the Pastor opened the stand and allowed anyone to come up and talk. Bella took a deep breath and went up.

"Hi um…thank you all for coming. I know it would really mean a lot to my father. Charlie Swan was a great cop but an even better father. Sure we had our fights and I'll be the first to admit when I moved here I wasn't too thrilled about it and things were tense between us for a while. Then I got attacked and I was scared the person who attacked me would attack my dad next but he didn't care. He was so worried and concerned about me. I think it was then when we realized just how much we did love each other."

Bella stopped and inhaled a shaky breath. She looked for Edward knowing one look at him and she'd be able to continue. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"All father's and daughter's have rough patches especially when the father doesn't like the man the daughter is dating but even after every fight we had even after all the times he's grounded me I still would never wish him dead. I know a lot of people sitting out there today are blaming themselves for this. I was too but I'm not anymore. His death couldn't be stopped. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. Not even one of the best doctors in the world could fix him. I know that because my dad came to me in a dream last night. He told me he doesn't blame anyone and he just wants us all to say our goodbyes here and move on. He even gave me permission to live my life with Edward. "

Edward chuckled knowing how much Charlie had hated him.

"So what I'm trying to say is...My dad wouldn't want this to be a day filled with tears and sadness. He'd want it to be a day where we celebrate his life and the memories we have of him. He'd want us to be happy."

Bella climbed down and sat back with her mom. She smiled. Life had gotten really crazy these past few months but it was all starting to slow down again. Now she would go to school get changed into a vampire and live happily ever after. After all even Vampires get fairytale endings.

**A/N I like the ending. I think it's cute. Anyway that's all for now. I don't have any other plans for Twilight stories but don't give up on me. I may write again in the near future. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts/favorites. Your guys are awesome and it means so much to me! **


End file.
